


异常现象

by pirouette_wanderer



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirouette_wanderer/pseuds/pirouette_wanderer
Summary: 关于喜欢你这件事一开始，我没懂只当作寻常的‘异常现象’





	异常现象

上

解锁手机看了下天气app，多云转雨四个字仍未变。然而抬起头，太阳毫不留情地散发热意，就连云都不见一朵。

黄仁俊撇了撇嘴，按黑手机屏幕，李东赫站他对面，眯着眼，一边嘴角翘起：“石头剪刀布？输的人去排队取票？”

猜拳的结果毫无意外，黄仁俊认命地跟上松散的人群去排队，心里面埋怨了李东赫大概一百遍，如果不是他，自己也不会来这该死的音乐节，更不会在32摄氏度的烈日下排至少二十分钟的队。

而李东赫，领着大一的俩学弟，优哉游哉躲在树下，摇着广告派送的小扇子吃冰。

等待漫长而熬人，黄仁俊百无聊赖。场地内大概已经有不知名的乐队在热场，鼓点密集似骤雨，队伍前后的人都发出低低的欢呼声，黄仁俊这才有了点是来看音乐节的实感，身体也开始随着节奏小幅度的晃动。

视线扫过前方，忽然发现有俩人的背影有种莫名的熟悉感，那两人打着伞遮阳，正好挡住了头部，黄仁俊看着其中一人橘色的T恤，总觉得在哪里见过。正纳闷着，橘T恤转过身，伞被提高，露出那人的半张脸来。

靠，居然是罗渽民。

黄仁俊下意识地低下头，祈祷前面的几人能挡住自己，千万别被罗渽民看见了去。

余光见罗渽民只是扫了一眼便转过头，大概是在看队伍排了多长。黄仁俊松了口气，忽又被自己刚刚的鸵鸟行为给震惊到，靠，躲他干啥，又不可能再打起来。

橘T恤是罗渽民，那他旁边的白T恤毫无疑问是李帝努了，黄仁俊被这巧合搞得直摇头，有句话怎么说的，冤家路窄？

.

彼时大家都还是大一的新生，照理说外语学院同光电工程学院八杆子也打不着一起，可惜造化弄人，偏偏学校有组织新生足球比赛的传统，偏偏这两院还在初赛就碰了刃。

黄仁俊所在的外院，本就是阴盛阳衰出名，全院少得可怜的男孩子们各个都被抓了壮丁，有人跃跃欲试，有人不情不愿，稀稀落落几十号人倒也终于选出了十几个组了队。

黄仁俊虽然体格瘦，但兴趣复杂，平日看似十足文艺青年，其实也时不时看球，甚至偶尔还会约三五好友踢球，幸运的被选为了副队长，看到队长袖标的那一刻年轻男孩骨子里的胜负欲从心中升起，他轻轻摩挲了下李东赫手中白色的织物，指腹下粗糙的质感让他暗下决心一定要好好训练。

初赛是抽签制，上去抽签的一半院系是随机的，抽签结果也是随机的，等待时一直很兴奋的李东赫，上去抽完签看了眼结果就跨下了脸，未等他回到座位坐下，黄仁俊便抽出他手中的纸条，看完也皱起了眉头，纸条上赫然写着光电工程学院。这运气也太臭了，怕不是外院真要一轮游了。

抽完签宣布完结果，该比赛双方的正副队长握手交流，就算是双方第一次正式接触。

黄仁俊同李东赫站一起，见两高个男生向自己的方向走来，瞬间就觉得气势已经输了人一截，不自在地挺起胸膛。对方俩队长长得出挑，倒也算友好，队长笑眯眯地同李东赫握手。旁边的副队长自然而然同黄仁俊握手。他说，你好，我是罗渽民。

是我是罗渽民。而不是我叫罗渽民。黄仁俊无意识地挑起眉毛，视线由两人交握的手转向另一只手的主人，对方的表情倒不像想象中自大，可这说话的语气着实让他觉得轻微的不适。

适当的客套后二人迅速离开，黄仁俊同李东赫吐槽这两人咋就这么假呢，还是说完全不把外院当回事呢，这么一想更气不顺了。

毕竟抽到了这种实力较强的工科院系，当晚外院的训练顺理成章的延长了一小时，队员们听说对手是谁后似乎都燃起了斗志，李东赫握着黄仁俊的手重重晃了几下不无感慨地说道：“仁俊，我看我们院这积极劲儿，也不是没可能赢。”

正式比赛是两周后的周六，离开赛还剩四十分钟左右，场地周围就已经站了一圈人。黄仁俊同队友们站在场外拉筋热身，偶尔有胆子大的女生举起手机对着他们拍。被注视的有点不自在，他开口同李东赫搭话，问今天人怎么比上周化院多了这么多。李东赫蹦蹦跳跳做高抬腿，漫不经心地开口，一半来看咱俩，一半来看对面那对神仙眷侣啊。

李东赫之前做所谓战前敌方侦查工作的时候总是戏称李帝努罗渽民，也就是对方的正副队长，为一对神仙眷侣，弄得黄仁俊这个不八卦的人也被他耳濡目染科普了光电学院大一两支花的感人故事，据说从初中认识到大学就没分开过，也是挺难得。

视线越过人群，果然另一边也被拿着手机的女孩们包围，黄仁俊叹了口气，想起一会儿的比赛就头疼。

上半场如想象中一般艰难，但结果却还不错，四十五分钟正赛及三分钟加时，外院实力虽然稍弱，但大概光电学院一开始轻了敌，没料到外院进步这么大，硬生生踢了个0:0。

下半场开始时，对方俩球技精湛的队长都不似那日抽签时表情轻松，蹙着眉的样子甚是严肃。大概是越急越乱，下半场仅过17分钟，正当罗渽民李帝努忙着防黄仁俊时，黄仁俊灵活的一脚长传把球送到了李东赫脚下，李东赫抓住机会拉了个远射，比分就这样变成了1:0。

外院的观众们发出了巨大的欢呼声，黄仁俊松了口气，抹了抹额头的汗，对李东赫竖了个大拇指，李东赫轻佻地回敬了一个飞吻，人群中又传来此起彼伏的嘤嘤声，不知观赛的女孩子们又想歪到哪里去了。

赛场的气氛随着比分变化而变化，一方正得势想要乘胜追击，另一方又急于发挥摆脱困境，双方都憋着一股气，接触时动作不免凶狠许多。

李东赫刚刚进了球，现在换他变成了对方后卫的重点关照对象，黄仁俊比之前自由很多，追着球跑时心无旁骛，直到场边的观众们一齐发出的抽气声打断了他。回过头就看见李帝努抱着小腿面容痛苦的躺在地上，李东赫焦急地想看看他怎么样了，又不敢碰他，双手无奈的扶着对方的肩。

见队长们出了事，队员们也都朝他们聚集过去，里里外外围了一圈。黄仁俊费力拨开人群，刚想说话，就听见对方副队长冷冰冰的声音：“先送校医院紧急处理一下。”出于一点点愧疚，黄仁俊安抚地捏了捏李东赫的小臂，出声道：“我来帮忙。”

不知哪里传来一声轻蔑的嗤笑“娘炮们搬不搬得动啊。”

一句话似掉进滚油里的一滴水，啪的炸开了一片。

“你他/妈说谁是娘炮呢？”不知是外院的哪个急性子先动了拳头，没过几秒钟双方队员都已经动了手。都是刚刚成年的男孩子，本就都憋着一股气，拳头与拳头毫不迟疑地相碰，赛场就这样变成了角斗场。

混战当然没能持续多久，毕竟李帝努还等着被送去医院。

打架的后果是两院都被取消了比赛成绩，无缘接下来的任何一场比赛，且都被记了过。李帝努的伤不算严重，但也不算轻，韧带拉伤，一共休息了三个月才又见他出现在运动场上。

只是往后每次大大小小的比赛，无论是各种体育比赛，还是才艺比赛，外院同光电学院都成了名副其实的死对头，将“友谊第一，比赛第二”的美德完完全全扔在了脑后。

倒不是说留下了什么阴影，大概是对方副队长咬着嘴角毫不犹豫出拳的样子同他平时一贯示人的温和形象差距过大，黄仁俊总不由自主回想起那个画面。可是一想到两人初次见面时那人言语中的自傲，又觉得似乎这就是真正的他。

.

先排队的李帝努罗渽民取了票后入了场，迅速消失在熙攘的人群中，黄仁俊松了口气，却也被自己没来由的紧张弄得有点不知所措。

换了票后再去找李东赫他们，李东赫接过票便拿着帮他扇风，还伸出另一只冰凉的手来碰黄仁俊的脸颊：“你脸怎么这么红？不会晒中暑了吧？”

两个小的闻言有点不好意思，出声附和道应该我们去排队的，黄仁俊摆摆手，示意没关系，也无意提及刚刚碰到了李帝努罗渽民的事，想着里面场地那么大，总不至于还那么巧碰见吧。

过了安检几个人的情绪明显变高了，好几个舞台上有热场的乐队在表演，还有各类广告商的游戏宣传，来来往往的每个人都带着笑，扎着马尾穿着超短裙的哥特少女，右臂纹着纸飞机的光头青年，蓄着山羊胡的文艺中年，以及毫不介意他人目光恣意拥吻的拉拉情侣，这里变成了一个小小的伊甸园，人们来到这里，啤酒和音乐是最好的致幻剂。

李东赫一进了场便自告奋勇地要去买啤酒，美名其曰不能再累着俊哥了，黄仁俊乐得清闲，便同朴志晟钟辰乐找了块空地坐下闲聊。

李东赫回来的速度倒是很快，一脸无辜的捧着几杯啤酒，后面还跟着两个跟班，也捧着几杯啤酒。黄仁俊本来正同两个小孩讲笑话，带颜色的那种，睨着一双眼正准备抖机灵，眼神却撞上罗渽民翘起的嘴角，猝不及防地就愣住了。最后一个机灵终究没抖出来。

“我啤酒买太多了，一个人带不回来，正好碰见‘老熟人’，大家可以一起嘛，多热闹。”李东赫笑得甜甜地解释道。黄仁俊本想怼他两句买这么多是想喝死我吗，看了眼他身后两个免费劳力，还是忍住了。

外院同光电学院的那点恩怨，李东赫一直不是很在意，甚至还略微有点自责，毕竟他是将李帝努弄伤的“罪魁祸首”。况且李东赫早就说过，骂人娘炮的垃圾，既不尊重女性又不尊重男性，他李大爷才懒得同这种人斤斤计较呢。黄仁俊知晓李东赫的小心思，也没有任何拒绝同校友一起看音乐节的理由，只能挪了挪身体，让出位置来。虽然他无法解释自己为什么一见到罗渽民就莫名其妙的有点心慌。

聊上了才知道，原来李东赫和李帝努是为了同一个乐队才来音乐节的，凑巧罗渽民同黄仁俊一样，被好友软磨硬泡拉了过来。李东赫聊到喜欢的乐队立刻开启粉丝模式，同李帝努就哪张专辑最好哪首歌词最动人展开了热烈讨论，而朴志晟钟辰乐一直处于旁若无人的状态，落单的黄仁俊只好捧着啤酒杯，一口接着一口。

另外四人似是完全没注意到有两个不甚熟悉的人被落了单，没人想起来要将他们拉进谈话中。黄仁俊大半杯啤酒下了肚才发现罗渽民一口都没喝，一直不说话反而更显尴尬，他自然而然挑起话头：“怎么不喝？”

罗渽民又是那副游刃有余的微笑，“开了车过来。”说完将酒放在了草坪上。

黄仁俊自己不是本地人，此刻不免羡慕起来：“家在本地就是好啊，看完了还可以回家舒舒服服洗个澡，我想到宿舍的热水器头都大了。”

“你们今晚可以住我家，我自己的公寓，没和父母一起住。”罗渽民顺口接上，说完似乎也觉得有些不妥，他们虽然早就不是那么水火不容的对手了，却也当然不是如此亲密熟稔的关系。手指揪着草坪的草，过了十几秒还是没能想出正确的解释。

好在李东赫看了下手机，站起身喊着大家去观众区占个好地方，虽然他和李帝努最想看的乐队是晚上倒数第二个，但傍晚也有不错的独立歌手。一行人断续都起了身，没人在意刚刚处于冷场中心的两人。  
黄仁俊只觉得自己的脸热得发烫，但他顺理成章地将之归结于之前无辜的半杯啤酒。

.

观众区早就有其他人占据了前排位置，还陆续有人往中心部分挤过去，李东赫招呼大家扶紧防止跌倒的铁质栏杆，李帝努拎着背包同他搭话。黄仁俊只好站在罗渽民旁边。

鼻息下是人群中各种气味的混合体，可乐，啤酒，香水，熏得黄仁俊有些倦意。后排有人侧着身体往前挤，黄仁俊被这冲力弄得晃了晃身体，隔壁人伸出精瘦的胳膊扶住了他的腰。大概只有几秒钟，两人的距离近得黄仁俊可以闻到他身上些微的出汗后的咸湿味道，并不难闻，混着寡淡的香水味。

嗓子很干，他又喝了一大口啤酒。

台上的女歌手在唱没听过的抒情歌，是听不懂的语言，旋律却缱绻至极，伴着她略带沙哑的音色很是撩人。音乐是有感染力的，刚刚还在躁动的人群似乎安静了许多，黄仁俊能感觉到隔壁人时不时在看他，那目光被这气氛反衬得异常灼热。

事实证明天气预报居然准确了一次，天上云渐渐积多，厚重的似乎要压下来，按照平常还不是天黑的时候，现在却已经暗得快要看不清场地旁边的树木了。雨快要来了，但是表演期间观众是不允许打伞的，会挡住别人的视线。黄仁俊就着歌声在心里计算，究竟要不要陪着李东赫淋雨。

前面李东赫的背影与李帝努凑得很近，甚至连身体晃动的频率都一样，他们时不时凑着对方的耳朵交流，舞台的霓虹灯从前面照过来，使他们显得很亲密。

雨就是这个时候落下来的，开始只是非常细密的小雨。台上的歌手在间隙开了句玩笑说雨在欢迎他的到来，有好事的人开始尖叫。这场终于到来的雨没有浇熄热情，反而像催化剂，人群更兴奋了。黄仁俊同罗渽民交换了一个无奈的苦笑。

场边有工作人员在分发塑料雨衣，黄仁俊拿到后迅速套在了身上，黏糊的汗和冰冷的雨一起在雨衣下蒸发，笼罩在皮肤上，这感觉绝不算好受。

黄仁俊感到冷，一会儿又感到热，这一整天他都算不上多兴奋，此刻雨势渐大，心情却突然低沉起来。音乐节的重量级嘉宾也开始登台，观众们愈来愈激动，起伏的人潮使他的低沉更加格格不入。他知道此刻该是没人注意自己，可还是想要变得同周围人一样，去唱，去跳，去叫喊，为什么他们可以那么快乐？黄仁俊这样问自己。

“想离开吗？”耳旁突然有温热的气息靠近。

他转头，罗渽民的目光落在他的嘴唇上。

“要去我车上吗？和我一起？”

几乎是瞬间就点了头。

·

穿过狂舞的人群当然不是件容易的事情，罗渽民自然而然握住了黄仁俊的手腕，他惊觉黄仁俊的手腕竟是这么细，瘦弱的不像男孩子的手腕。

雨滴也很沉重，落在身上有轻微的痛感。

走到停车场的时候他们的塑料雨衣已经破的差不多了，罗渽民终于放开了黄仁俊的手腕，指着一辆看上去颇有年代感的雷克萨斯suv，“见见我的Ryan。”

黄仁俊瞥了他一眼，不知道自己到底该不该笑。

他们迅速脱掉身上的雨衣，钻进车里。车里皮革的味道不是很重，估计是因为年代久远了，汽油味倒是有点，但并不使人反感。黄仁俊想起刚见到车时一点点的惊讶，这粗犷的suv与罗渽民秀气的外表有点不相符。当然，他没忘记罗渽民球场上的凶狠。

“这个车，感觉年纪不小了？”黄仁俊尝试问道。

“嗯，我爸的第一辆车，我拿到驾照以后就是我的了。”罗渽民又对着他笑。黄仁俊怀疑罗渽民是不是私下里偷偷练习过微笑的程度，不然他为什么笑得这么恰到好处？

“为什么叫它Ryan？”

“我很喜欢Ryan这个名字。”罗渽民说这话的时候带着一丝羞赧，却又不继续解释。

黄仁俊有些好奇，却也不好意思继续问下去，便换了个话题，“可以听歌吗？”

罗渽民没说话，老式车没有连蓝牙的功能，只有CD。他随意抽出一张，是the Smiths的精选集，在黄仁俊面前晃了两下，黄仁俊点了点头，史密斯他熟得很。

第一首就是Girlfriend in a Coma，黄仁俊听了就开始笑，“你知道吗，我第一次知道这首歌的歌词的时候被震惊了，原来歌词还能这样写。”

他笑得两只眼睛弯起来，嘴角也不再向下，显得年纪很小，刚刚沉郁的脸色瞬间消失得干干净净，罗渽民又开始不由自主盯着他的唇看。

他们从外面带进来的水汽此刻因为温度的上升开始蒸发，车内的湿度明显增加了。车窗外舞台蓝紫色的灯光时不时从远处照过来，暧昧地笼罩在黄仁俊的周围。

罗渽民往前凑了凑，做了他从今天下午开始一直想做的事情。

黄仁俊的嘴唇和想象中一样柔软，罗渽民惊讶于他的平静，仿佛这不是他们第一次亲吻。可是那在他靠近时就闭上，此刻微微颤抖的眼睫又泄漏了一丝其他情绪。

罗渽民闭上眼，伸出舌尖描绘他嘴唇的形状，由上至下，由左至右，然后轻轻抵住唇缝，黄仁俊几乎算是温顺地张开了嘴巴。那舌头迅速钻进他的口腔，却慢慢地舔他的上颚和犬齿，一寸一寸，一颗一颗，就是不碰另一条焦急等待的舌头。

他一定是故意的，黄仁俊想。他不由自主往后倒，胳膊环住那人的脖颈，舌头也主动去缠罗渽民的。

吻由一开始的温柔缓慢逐渐变得急促，唇舌交换间不断有多余的唾液由唇角溢出，直到最后因为缺氧不得不停止，二人都已经面色潮红。

罗渽民用拇指轻轻抹掉黄仁俊嘴角的水痕，轻声说到后座去，自己则从抽屉里抽出润滑剂与安全套。黄仁俊怔了一秒钟，脑海里闪过一句这个后座躺过多少人？

赤裸的后背同后座冰冷的皮革相碰，草莓味的润滑剂被手指捅进后穴，也是凉的，皮肤激起一层细小的疙瘩。

黄仁俊不是第一次做这种事情，但同罗渽民这样的半个陌生人做，却是第一次。陌生的环境与陌生的伴侣，张开腿的同时他抬起一只胳膊挡住自己的眼睛，好像那丝羞耻感会因此而减少一样。

在身体里的手指已经变成三根，对方弯曲中指在肠壁上刮搔，一寸一寸抚平褶皱，手法娴熟。没过多久，黄仁俊便感觉到身体深处的一阵颤栗，这人竟这么快就找对了地方。

罗渽民注意到黄仁俊的些微变化，眼神暗了暗，三根手指迅速退出，早已硬得发烫的柱身迫不及待抵住穴口。龟头一点点撑开软肉，罗渽民进入得缓慢又坚定，但紧致的入口仍使这进程困难不已。待到完全进入时两人都出了一层薄汗，黄仁俊甚至能感受到茎体上血管的跳动。

许久未经性事的后穴还不能适应突然闯进来的异物，黄仁俊蹙起了眉，罗渽民不再动作，两只手撑开黄仁俊的膝盖，弯腰去吻他。舌头是灵活的蛇，游走于黄仁俊的眼角，耳垂，最后回到嘴巴，模仿性交的频率进出，下身也开始缓慢抽动。

罗渽民一边吻他，一边空出一只手去抚慰对方一直未得到照顾的阴茎，他下面的动作渐渐加快，只顶着那一点拼命撞击，手的动作也一直未停。

老式车因为剧烈的动作发出低沉的吼声，车内的两人却都无暇顾及。黄仁俊早就忘记最初的不适，内外夹击带来灭顶的快感，下午的酒精不像是喝进胃里，倒像是喝进脑里，根本无法思考。双腿本能地缠紧对方精瘦的腰，断续的喘息从两人纠缠的唇里泄出。  
灯光透过车窗上朦胧的水汽照在二人身上，他们像两尾斑斓的浅海鱼，在情欲的海洋里沉浮。

两人几乎是同时达到了高潮，释放的瞬间黄仁俊侧头咬在了罗渽民的肩上，力道不小，那人发出了“嘶”的抽气声，他又伸出舌头舔那齿印。

罗渽民卸了力，没有抽出下身，就这么抱着黄仁俊细窄的腰一动不动。黄仁俊这时才注意到CD不知已经换到第几首歌。歌词正唱到To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die， 不禁漏出一抹笑。他收紧胳膊，搂住罗渽民，又吻住方才留下的齿痕，对方动作缱绻地回吻，气氛竟甜蜜得像是情侣间的亲热。

手机早就没了电，黄仁俊最后的记忆，是他们开着车飞驰在近郊的公路上，音乐声开很大，雨后的空气湿润又清冽，而不远方，钢铁森林的霓虹灯将小半个天幕染成橙色。 

tbc


End file.
